outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Duuz Delax Rex
|image = Duuz (AL) = |-| Duuz (OS) = |caption = |fullname = |species = Saurian (Outlaw Star), DragoniteAngel Links: "The Proud Dragon"Angel Links: "Crossroads" (Angel Links) |homeplanet = |hair = None |eyes = Yellow (Outlaw Star) Red (Angel Links) |height = |weight = |affiliation = Links Group (Angel Links), Angel Links (Outlaw Star) |profession = Private security officer (Outlaw Star), Platoon Commander (Angel Links) |business partner = |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "Law and Lawlessness" (Outlaw Star), "Guardian Angel" (Angel Links) |na voice = Richard Epcar[http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Outlaw-Star/ Behind the Voice Actors: Outlaw Star] (Outlaw Star) Dave Kelly[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1 Anime News Network Wiki: Angel Links (TV)] (Angel Links) |jp voice = Kenji Utsumi }} is a minor character that appears in Outlaw Star and a supporting character in Angel Links. In both series, Duuz works for the private security organization known as Angel Links, though his position differs between the two; being a private security forces officer in Outlaw Star while in Angel Links he is a Platoon Commander for the anti-pirate Links Group under the command of Meifon Li. Biography ''Outlaw Star'' "Law and Lawlessness" Duuz operated as the tactical officer of the security force, Angel Links, working alongside fellow officer Valeria Vertone. Both officers were contracted to work out in the frontier and hailed from the Oracion System.Outlaw Star: "Law and Lawlessness" Duuz commanded the security forces warship, String 4. When Valeria picked up on the fight between the Outlaw Star and a unidentified pirate grappler ship in the Heifong System, they observed the battle from a distance. It was only when the Outlaw Star attempted to raid the remains of the defeated pirate ship did they move in and proceed to arrest them. The Outlaw Star and its crew were taken to the Special Forces Base. There, they were investigated on suspicion of piracy. Duuz's interrogated Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking from behind cover, accusing Starwind of being up to no good despite his claims of being a legitimate businessman carrying on his father's work as a interplanetary tradesman. Duuz goaded Gene, outright stating that he was lying. When Gene demanded Duuz reveal himself, the two were taken aback to find not a human, but a Saurian. He and Valeria introduced themselves and their position within the situation. Duuz was unwilling to believe that Gene and his crew were anything more than petty criminals and pirates. Gene, offended by their treatment, called Duuz a fascist, which resulted in an altercation with Duuz. Valeria stepped in to prevent further conflict, though neither Duuz nor Gene were willing to back down. When Gene explained that the information his crew acquired from the pirate ship's A.I. detailed of an attack on the Space Forces Base, Valeria, appearing more sympathetic to their claims of innocence, asked that they interrogate the other pirates they arrested alongside the Outlaw Star. Reluctantly, Duuz agreed, then ordered the Outlaw Star disarmed and searched thoroughly. Following the interrogation, Duuz went elsewhere in the base. He was not present when the Midsummer Night's Queen docked and its passengers disembarked from the ship into the base. When the base was attacked from the inside by pirates who disguised themselves as civilians, Duuz was trapped under debris in a room that took the brunt of one of the explosions that damaged the base. During Gene and the others attempt to reach the Outlaw Star, they found Duuz unconscious and assumed him to be dead (Aisha Clan-Clan going as far as praying for him). Duuz regained consciousness in time to question them on the whereabouts of their guards and assumed they were responsible for the attack. Gene discovered Duuz's gun and taunted Duuz with the weapon before turning it on two pirates who attempted to attack them. Using a beam, they lifted the fallen debris from Duuz's body, allowing him to crawl out from under it. Physically and emotionally bruised, Duuz asked why Gene saved him. Gene answered it that was a matter of pride and recounted what "a beautiful woman" told him about the three powers of space. After Duuz is rescued by Gene, he and Valeria maintained contact with the Outlaw Star during it's battle with the pirates. The Outlaw Star is officially given the "job" of ridding the String 4 of the grappler ships attacking from the outside, while Duuz and Valeria tended to the troubles of base. When the situation of the base was stabilized, the String 4 is piloted out of the base. Duuz demonstrates the power of the Space Forces by destroying the pirates' carrier ship. The Outlaws and Space Forces successfully destroy the pirate threat. Valeria and Duuz reward the Outlaw Star crew with suitcase of dragonite as payment for their services. Though Valeria questions Gene on the matter of the military's involvement with a grappler ship named the "XGP", Duuz dismisses the issue altogether when he reminds her that most of their data had been lost in the attack. They found no evidence of counterfeit data on the ship in question when they searched the Outlaw Star prior. Valeria allows the issue to slide, sensing the crux of the issue with Duuz lied with repaying his debt to Gene and "saving face". Before Gene leaves, Duuz warns him that he'll arrest him if there is the slightest chance of him causing trouble. The crew of the String 4 bid farewell to the Outlaw Star and wish them luck on their treasure hunt. ''Angel Links'' Early Life Duuz's life before to joining the Links Group is never revealed. Prior to being recruited by Meifon Li, the dragonite built a reputation on his abilities as a fighter and became well known for his competency in hand-to-hand combat.Angel Links: "Crossroads" Recruitment into the Links Corporation During Meifon's search for a worthy crew for the Angel Links, Kosei Hida presented the dossiers for Valeria Vertone and Duuz Delax Rex. After recruiting Valeria, Meifon and Kosei visited Duuz. Duuz assumed that Mefion's request for him to join her crew meant she wanted to control him. Without warning, Duuz attacked her. Though Meifon fought well against him, Duuz appeared to best her in the fight. However, he was unaware of her weapon, Taffei, after it was knocked from her hand, positioned itself above his head. Embarrassed, Duuz declared himself the loser and joined Meifon's crew. Toward Star 159 Duuz acted as the Angel Links Platoon Commander, but remained largely passive in space combat. During a mission to transport precious artifacts, including a six million year old dragonite statue, Duuz is confronted by Warren Phantom, an elitist scientist with a open prejudice against the dragonite. The science officer expresses that Duuz should not have been given an authoritative position of power within the Links Group fit for a human, which visibly angered Meifon. the man's remarks are enough to incite violence; Meifon attacks him for his repeated insults after he threatened to harm Kosei Hida and herself. Duuz, however, remained largely unfazed by the man's personal hang ups, believing Phantom's problems more connected to his inferiority as a "mammalian" compared to himself, a dragonite. During the transit in space, Phantom hatches a plan to incapacitate the Angel Links during their journey through the gaseous field. He uses the help of pirates to try and destroy the Angel Links and its crew. When the Angel Links is drawn into the gaseous field, the pirates attack the group of ships outside of the Angel Links protection. Meifon Li and Duuz use the Assault Ball to breach the ship where Warren organized the attack. The two attack Warren. Warren attempted to use his knowledge of the ship to his advantage, but he is bested by Duuz, who uses his ability to mask his body temperature against Warren when he led them into frozen storage. When Meifon begins to exhibit strange and violent behavior triggered by the name GoryuAngel Links: "The Angel and the Fallen Angel", the crew begins to investigate. After Meifon's uncle Ulgen and his niece Marcia are killed by Leon Lau''Angel Links: "The Ones Who Were Left", Leon Lau's true identity, Goryu is revealed. Meifon learns she is a biological android is created to kill Lau by Chenho and only has until she's sixteen to live.Angel Links: "At the Binary Interval" When the little girl, Yayoi is falls ill''Angel Links:'' "All My Soul", Lau uses the claim that he is the only one who can cure her as leverage to lure Meifon into a trap on the Mystel Asteroid. Duuz, Valeria and Kosei go after her and Yayoi. Duuz and Valeria fight off the brunt off Lau's defenses before rescuing Meifon and Yayoi with Kosei from the asteroid before it explodes. Following the incident, Duuz and the others farewell Meifon, who goes to live the rest of her days in normalcy before her death at sixteen years old.Angel Links: "Fragment of An Angel" Characteristics Appearance In Outlaw Star, Duuz is a tall, but stocky saurian with dark blue skin, a short tail and yellow eyes. As a security officer, he wears a regulated uniform as a marker of his rank and authority. In Angel Links, Duuz does not differ any in size and stature. He is, however, a pale gray dragonite with a long tail, yellow eyes and more pronounced crown of horns on his head. He wears no type of military uniform, merely a green bodysuit and a sleeveless vest with a fur collar trim. Personality ''Outlaw Star'' Duuz is a hard-nosed security officer who hates Space pirates and Outlaws. He is extremely prideful and in particular proud of the military aspects of the Space Forces. However, Duuz is not above using brutal or underhanded police tactics to get what he wants. Though Duuz is known for his military tactics, he is short tempered and quick to anger at the slightest insult. A "man of honor", Duuz was willing to allow Gene Starwind and the Outlaw Star go free after they helped the Angel Links fight off a invading pirate group that attacked a civilian ship, regardless of their possible connection to the "theft" of the XGP 15A-II. ''Angel Links'' Duuz is a stoic and passive individual that remains apart from most of the Angel Links crew. He does, however, share a rapport with the likes of Valeria and Meifon, primarily leveling with both women on account that they're competent fighters with honor codes not dissimilar from his own. Duuz, however, is an elitist. As a dragonite, he considers himself better than his human colleagues in every possible aspect. Abilities ''Outlaw Star'' Duuz is a negotiator, adept in the area of terrorism. As the tactical officer of the Sting 4 and Angel Links, Duuz handles most threats to frontier life in the Toward Stars Era. Not unlike most Saurians, Duuz prides himself on his ability to fight. His conduct in the field is mitigated by that personal code of honor. ''Angel Links'' Duuz is unmatched in swordsmanship and barehanded combat. Highly powerful and deadly, Duuz battles alone and never seems to suffer any injury. He is so skilled that he can deflect bullets with his sword. Duuz can predict the enemy's move with little trouble. Trivia *In Outlaw Star, the Duuz character was apart of a genetically engineered humanoid species known as Saurians. In Angel Links, the character's background is changed dramatically. Instead of product of generic engineering, Duuz is dragonite, a naturally born species known for warfare. *Duuz is a vegetarian and does not like seafood. *Duuz spends most his time polishing sword on the ship and solving crossword puzzles. Gallery Artwork Angel_Links_Cast.png Angel_Links_Artbook-10.jpg Angel_Links_Artbook-09.png Screenshots ''Outlaw Star'' Duuz_(OS)-02.png Duuz_(OS)-03.png Duuz_and_Valeria.png Duuz's_Gun.png|Gene marvels at the size at Duuz's gun. ''Angel Links'' Duuz.jpg Valeria_and_Duuz_(Profiles,_2).png Valeria_and_Duuz_(Profiles,_1).png Duuz_and_Valeria_(Angel_Links).png References Category:Characters Category:Angel Links members Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Angel Links Character Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Angel Links Category:Minor Characters